Cursed Angel
by Renee Swan
Summary: AU: She's been branded, tainted, and constantly reminded of her sins with no hope of ever escaping them. What hope does this child have now, when fate sends another cruel twist: her brother is part of a military secret that she's supposed to destroy. How far will she go to get her freedom back? And will it be worth the cost?
1. Prologue Pt 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! New Writer here (XD) with an awesome story to share.**

**For the record I don't own anything like the show Transformers: Prime, or their characters, only MY OCS and MY STORYLINE.**

**This is my first story so be gentle. It might seem OC - centric but, be patient you'll see all your favorite characters soon.**

**Thank You ;)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screaming didn't die down after ten - minutes. Two figures in the shadows was watching, and one of them was getting impatient.

"Come on already! Don't just stand there- Finish the job" said the strict and immature guy who looked like he was getting bored.

When his companion didn't move from her spot, he made a huge smile as a thought popped up.

"OOOOOOOkay, if you just leave that poor guy there - dying slowly from his injury - then he is really going to suffer. Is that what you want?" asked the shadow who was obviously trying to get his companion moving.

"Look" he started, sounding serious when it obviously did not work, "it's not like this is your first time doing this, you've been doing this for 6 YEARS! Just DO IT WOMAN! Screeched out the whining shadow.

The girl turned to stare at her boss, to which he respond with a meekly "Please?"

"Fine" the girl finally responded as she knelt down by the soldier, who was simply waiting for his inevitably end.

"M - E - C - H … Mech? Who are they? They're not regular military forces" questioned the girl, who was still hesitating as she looked over her victim.

"I know, my best informant, customer, and subordinate told me about them. Interesting souls for my collection and the best part is NOBODY will miss them since they always cause trouble. It's on the house, but we still get something with their souls if, they truly are worthy" answered the annoying shadow.

"Necro, shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here" snapped the girl as she knelt forward and unsheathing her thin sword blade close to the throat of the already dying man.

"I'm sorry" she slowly whispered as she was getting ready.

The man just simply closed his eyes as a response.

_- SLLLLLIIIITT_ -

There was blood all over her hands. She went out of her way to make sure the man's corpse looked respectful as she wiped the blood away from the man's neck - it was the least she could do.

"Are you done yet?" questioned Necro as he was getting impatient again.

"Yeah" sighed the girl as she was finishing up.

" Auhhuhhh" sighed Necro, "Always being so considerate for the dead, that's why I gave you the name: Mercy. You are always so KIND to your victims; always making sure they don't see _death _coming, then giving them a quick one, and finally making them look presentable as if they're asleep" Necro stated loudly.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Mercy in a small voice.

Then she quickly added "I'm sick of this, how much more until I've done my quota for tonight."

"Awwwwwww - for some reason you're being so snippy and distracted. I mean you are REALLY snippy and distracted; you would never intentionally miss and make your victim suffer like that. Oh, that's right, today's the anniversary isn't it. The night you agreed to join me" smiled Necro as if remembering a funny joke.

The girl just hunched over the body, and placed her hand over the corpse's heart. Then a beautiful, flashing sphere emerge into her hands from him. Then she quickly tossed it at her boss- but then faked it.

Her boss flinched before he screamed "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING."

"Relax, I'm done now that I've retrieved your _precious _soul" taunted Mercy, who was definitely NOT in the mood.

"Listen Missy" snapped Necro, "You LITERALY owe me YOUR LIFE, now retrieve the rest of the souls for MY GATE, if you ever want to be free from your DEBT" snarled Necro who was gripping her upper arm so hard, she thought it was burning.

Mercy pulled back from Necro's grip, and shoved the soul into a containment unit passing it to him.

"IM SICK OF THIS, I feel like a FREAK'IN MONSTER every time I do this!" Yelled Mercy as she climbed up a tree to the highest branch to get away from him.

"Kids these days, they were so much easier to tame before. Teenagers" muttered Necro, who wanted to scold her even more, until something in his cloak vibrated.

"WHAT, what is it?" Necro screamed into his cell phone. Once he realized who it was, he became more composed and calm as he can be. He paused as he contently listened to the news he was getting from his phone.

"OHHHHHH…. Really? Do tell" Necro answered with another creepy smile.

_Oh great, he's having one of those moments. Like we just hit a big score… NOT! I just wish I could… could…_

Mercy's thoughts trailed off, when the burning feeling from her arm to her back finally went away. Indicating that she actually did her job. ANOTHER reminder of what she did.

_Where are you now, bro? Are you thinking about me? On the day that I died? I miss you._

Mercy touched the silver pendant on her black choker. It was the only part of her outfit that wasn't black or dark. It was the only thing that reminded her that she was STLL human. Even though technically she's not.

She hugged her knees, and rested her forehead on them. To hide herself from the moon… and any other bad memories.

**Somewhere in Jasper, Nevada**

"Wow, it's already this late? I can't believe the moon is out. And full too."

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked a dark navy, jump suited woman on a blue motorcycle.

"No, just thinking out loud" answered Jack Darby as he turned to face his guardian. She noticed that he has a big bouquet of flowers. Nice ones, too.

Then Jack turned back to the moon and continued to stare at it, as he started to walk down the street from his house.

"You know, you do have a motorcycle to take you places, right?" teased Arcee as she slowly followed behind.

"First, I thought you would be at base- resting. Second, I don't want to wrinkle **these** flowers. They're special" answered Jack.

Arcee took a closer look at them. They were big, beautiful white flowers, and with the moon they had a blue shadow, making them glow.

"Wow, those look great. Hot date?" Arcee asked teasingly.

"No" Jack answered quietly, gripping the flowers even harder as he walked even further, like he's in a hurry.

"Well, what is it then" Arcee asked, getting impatient and confused with his awkward behavior tonight.

"These flowers are for my sister" Jack calmly explained as he came closer to a park nearby.

"YOU have a SISTER" Arcee shouted. She couldn't believe after this whole time; she didn't notice another female in his small family.

"Had. I HAD a sister. A younger twin to be exact" Jack stated bluntly as he finally reached the park.

Arcee suddenly fell silent as she processed what he meant by 'HAD.'

"She used to come here everyday, and climb on EVERYTHING, thinking she could fly. She would come here at night, since she loved staring at all the lights, whether it was the moon, the stars, or traffic lights" Jack rambled on with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Arcee whispered, worried about his well - being.

"I lost her 6 years ago"

"What was her name?" Arcee asked

Jack took a brief moment and said, "Her name was …."

He never got to finish because, he got interrupted as Arcee got an urgent call from their favorite medic bot.

"Wait, can you just - but - ugh" sighed Arcee as she finally got off the comm. link.

"Trouble back home?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Ratchet is always so tense when it comes to check ups, as if he doesn't know we WILL get hurt during these times" Arcee huffed.

"I think it's cute how he worries" answered Jack with another smirk, before getting serious and added "you're his family, closest thing he has to home."

They were both silent for a while. Like a really awkward silence.

"Jack, can we talk more about your family later, if that's okay with you" questioned Arcee who was in a hurry.

"Maybe, but you should really get going" he answered.

"See you tomorrow than"

With that Arcee sped off towards the direction of the base.

Jack was now all alone, like he usually was on the anniversary of his sister's death, and he walk towards the swings. The contraption that his sister would love to dangle from, scaring both her brother and mother to death.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, as he placed the bouquet near the swings.

_How are you in the afterlife, sis? Are you okay?_

Jack looked up at the moon so guiltily, before he head back home.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

_I can't breathe_

Was the first thing she was thinking of as she was surrounded by darkness and rocks. With no hope of getting out.

_Why can't I get out?_

_If I'm left here to die, then why can't I just die already?_

_Why am I all alone?_

_Daddy, Mom, … Jack._

Tears kept piling up in her eyes as she asked herself these questions. She fiercely clutched an oval silver pendant in her hands and dug it into her heart. As if she was making sure that this trinket would come to the after life with her.

"Do you really want to die?"

"Do you really want to just give up?"

The girl woke up from her slumber. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't tell since it was so dark.

"Don't worry" said the shallow and hollow voice that was so cold, the girl thought she was already dead.

" I am NOT the grim reaper, at least I don't have to be if you just let me help you" said the cloak figure.

The girl couldn't see anything, she couldn't say anything, for all she knew, she was dreaming. So she didn't care, as she shrugged at his proposal.

The cloaked figure (who she swear thought was her imagination) just laughed like a demented child on a sugar high.

It made her feel scared… and lonely.

"Very well" said the living shadow of a grim reaper.

" I will need to know your name, its very important."

She couldn't feel her voice but she had to say it - "Why?"

"It's the first step my dear, coming back from the grave isn't as easy as those horror films make them out to be."

"And it doesn't have to be so grotesque either." finished the shadow that talk too much.

The girl mouthed her name to him….And he flashed his gross, rotten boney teeth.

_Was that a smile? How sad_ ,

was all the girl could think and care about the whole time.

" You have a very smart mouth don't you, or rather a very smug mind" vented the ticked off shadow.

The girl simply widen her eyes.

" Yes, yes, I can read your mind, you humans are just too obvious though. Now back to business, shake my hand, reach for my hand and the deed will be done" said the suspicious and creepy figure.

The girl lifted her hand to grab the skeleton hand but paused -

_If HE was here, he would tell me that this would be a very bad idea ( hee hee), he was always such a worry-wart._

"Your beloved twin brother isn't here right now, but we should get going. COME ON, don't you want to be more than just death itself" said the shadowey figure.

_This could be my only chance to see my family…. To see Jack. I want to go HOME._

**SNATCHED.**

She grabbed his hand knowing she has nothing else to lose. But she felt a hell - burning mark being placed on her back, like a permanent tattoo.

The weirdo dragged her through her underground tomb towards the surface. He finally smiled when they were both outside staring at the moon.

"Well my lost child, what do you think?" said the talkative figure.

The girl only stared as she sat down to look at the moon, and said one word:

"Jack"

"WELL, Child** NEVER FORGET **what I've done for you, My name is **Necro** and from this day forward **YOU** **BELONG TO ME**, which means your blood, your bones, AND YOUR NAME are now mine; until you can pay off your debt that is. I will title you with a new name, befitting of your new life of serving me and uh - hey!"

Necro interrupted his own very long monologue as he saw the girl walking away, so he floated right in front of her to get her attention.

"YOU are the most rude little 10 - year - old girl that I have ever rescued" retorted Necro.

"I don't care; I'm going home- it'll soon be my bed time, so just send me the bill later" retorted the child.

"Fine! If you tell me your name I'll let you go home" said Necro, who smiled.

"FINE! Its …" started the girl who couldn't remember anything about her name.

"WEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, I'm waiting little girl" taunted Necro.

"I am a 10 year old girl, who has a worry - wart brother named Jack Darby,

I live in Jasper, Nevada. AND MY NAME IS…" the girl urgently recited.

" oh wait I forgot to mention, you are already dead so you can't recall what happened in your previous, human life. According to that mark on your back that is" sighed Necro.

The news shook the little kid to her core as she fell, and tears drop from her eyes. She knew he was right because she still felt the mark.

"Don't cry" soothed Necro, "You are something greater than beyond the grave, than beyond human. But, if you actually want to have your boring human life again, to go home, and have everything back, then you will have to listen to every instruction I give you."

" I don't trust you" retorted the girl.

"You don't have to, just know that I have everything YOU want back child" stated Necro.

Necro began to walk away into the darkness, and gestured the girl to follow him.

She knew that if she went with him, nothing will ever be the same.

Will she truly go back home?

What choice does she have?

"Fine" snapped the girl "I'll go with you, but tell me, what are you gonna do to me?

"Nothing, only train you until you are the most suitable servant to carry out my orders. If you can't earn your keep, then I'll break THIS" then Necro held out a transparent sphere with a ruby, red light glowing inside. On and off went the light, as the girl kept staring at it.

"THAT'S MY HEART" screeched the girl.

"Yes/No - it's more like your soul, and those memories of yours, like your worry - wart brother, will soon start to disappear from your mind - along with your sanity - IF you don't start working sooooooooon" taunted Necro as he was starting to disappear into the shadows,

"Are you _coming_, or NOT!" yelled Necro.

The girl refused to cry in front of him and instead shouted "TYRANT"

In which he replied "I try."

The girl walked forward, and she felt like she was entering a whole new, different grave. This time she carelessly stepped into this one herself.

_Jack, where are you? I still have your pendant. Please come look for me_

Was her final thought as she walked into those shadows with her new master.

**-(End of Flashback)-**

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

MERCY! IT'S NOT BREAK TIME YET!"

"Whoa" Mercy fell off the tree she was napping on, and stared above at Necro who just did that on purpose.

"WHAT THE HELL, you freakin' creepy shadow. I thought these were all of them" replied a very ticked off mercenary.

"No, apparently not, we just got another call from my valued customer, someONE is in trouble" stressed Necro.

"So, what? we're saving Damsels in distress now?" whined Mercy as she dusted off the dirt from her outfit.

"Something like that" answered Necro, and Mercy knew that was all he was going to say.

_Well, time for work _thought Mercy.

She stared at the Moon, which reminded her of the night she died and got cursed.

_I will get my freedom back, but…. How will you see me when I finally come back home… Jack?_

"What's wrong, I thought you would actually like this change of pace; saving someone instead of killing someone" noted Necro, floating in front of her.

"Just give me some space to adapt Necro, besides knowing you, you're probably expecting me to still do my job without letting our damsel know" replied Mercy.

"Well, Duh! Your not a child anymore: do what is **expected **of you kid"

"Why yes, Your Majesty" Mercy sarcastically replied

"What was that!"

"Just tell me where the damn damsel is, so I can leave and call it a day!"

"It's not here yet."

"WHAT!?" shouted Mercy, looking at her boss in disbelief.

"Wait, don't tell me: this special damsel of ours is our next target."

"Weellllllllllll, you could say that but not _exactly_" Necro evasively answered as he scratched his face.

Mercy narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was having trouble seeing him.

"What is so special about **this **soul, it will be like all the others."

"Not quite my dear, in fact, if what my informant says is true then consider yourself soon - to - be - FREE from your debt."

Mercy's eyes widened, but then she straighten herself out and said in a very serious and dead tone:

"Don't you **dare** mess with me like that. You know HOW much I do to get a step closer to home and away from you and your stupid debt."

"Which is why we both have to just sit, wait, and hope we get the results we've been BOTH patiently waiting for" replied Necro in a similar voice.

* * *

**At the Autobot Base**

"Cooome oooooooooonnn, Ratchet, I've been working too much already. Do you have to take these check - ups so seriously?" whined Smokescreen

"Eyep-ep-ep, You know that regular check up procedures are necessary, especially when we are dealing with out dated equipment, now stop complaining and bring those extra spare parts over here" ordered Ratchet.

"Man, I decided to be the first one here after recon duty - and I get stuck with all the chores; Bumblebee and Bulkhead were right"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing"

*_beep* *beep* *beep*_

"Prime!" shouted a very grumpy and stressed out agent

"What is it special Agent Fowler? Optimus isn't here at the moment" answered Ratchet.

"It's M.E.C.H - they're at it again; collecting energon and working on other devices, we received this information from one of our special agents- including their coordinates"

"All right! What are we waiting for, let's go!" screamed smokescreen who was running towards the ground bridge.

"Eyep-ep-ep, _where _do you think _your_ going? You know that we must wait for back up for missions like these. They're sneaky little parasites so it is smarter to just wait and see, before jumping into any situation. Do you understand, Smokescreen? Smokescreen?!"

The medic bot looked around the room, and realized that the rookie walked out of the room, probably with the phase - shifter, and is now currently driving towards the coordinates.

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, any other autobot - if you can hear me please respond, there may be a situation."

* * *

Mercy was scouting out the area, and noticed that she did miss a few, but Necro ordered her to leave them alone.

"Let me guess, we are going to let these guys do a bad guy thing to our target, and then we will save our target in order to get it's trust" stated Mercy.

"No, no, no… well, maybe. Let's just see what happens and hope for the best"

That's when Necro got a phone call. He received verbal conformation from that "special" subordinate again.

"Let's see where this story will lead us" said Necro with an anxious sigh.

_This is it._

Mercy felt scared, because she knew something _different_ was going to happen. Something she's been hoping for.

* * *

"This is iiiiitttttttttt, heh, heh, heh, I wonder what's gonna happen next?" said a stranger in the darkness who was closing a cell phone, and with a strange visual ripple he looked like a M.E.C.H. soldier getting ready, and following the rest as they were in position.


	3. Trouble - Making Angel

**THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! XD**

**I really appreciate the reviews that I got from AnaraHunter, Ravenspark, and Gummybear Studios. **

**Please keep reviewing.**

**Also I apologize for taking to long. Please be patient, I ALWAYS update it just takes a while. But I never abandon a story. Its' just gonna be tricky with school right around the corner. **

**Any way, Enjoy!**

* * *

*_Vrooooooom* *Vroooooom* *Vroooooooooooooom*_

You can hear the engine, from miles away as you see a blue and yellow bullet speeding by.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO,

MAN!, I love the open road!" yelled out Smokescreen as he was testing how far he can push his engines.

"**SMOKESCREEN**! If you keep doing that then you're going to burn yourself out, besides WHAT on earth do you think YOU'RE doing?!" scolded Ratchet on the intercom.

"AWWWWWW, Don't be such a party - pooper, somebody has to check out those coordinates and this M.E.C.H stuff" replied Smokescreen.

Over the comm. you can hear Ratchet mumble some curses in cybertronian.

"Smokescreen, you are to report back to base soldier" called Ultra Magnus.

"Yes, sir" answered a disappointed autobus, who wanted to be the hero. He was just about ready to come back home when something caught his attention.

"Hey! I'm picking up a strange energy signal just a few clicks north from here" stated Smokescreen.

"DO NOT investigate, Smokescreen, I repeat **DO NOT** investigate ON YOUR OWN" replied Ratchet in a very annoyed and harsh tone.

"On my own, Doc? Okay!" replied Smokescreen as he zoomed off towards his next stop… and adventure.

"By now, I shouldn't even be surprised by this" sighed Ratchet as he set up the coordinates.

"Doctor, please hurry: As his commanding officer, I will retrieve him and give him a _strict_ discipline" said a very determine Ultra Magnus.

"In that case, let me go too sir" said Arcee, who finally returned.

"He's my partner" she continued.

"Very well, activate those coordinates"

With that, they stepped through the spiraling beams of green and blue light and they were on the other side.

That's when they heard a chorus of screams and gun shots being fired.

_Oh boy,_

thought Arcee, _what kind of trouble did Smokescreen get himself into now?! _

* * *

**A Few Moments before …**

_I can handle it_ ,

thought Smokescreen, as he was quietly walking through the forest, _no way a bunch of tiny humans will get me._

He was looking through his scanners for any energy signals, but all was quiet - too quiet.

He then saw a small pile of energon underneath the trees.

"Wow, how lucky am I? Those humans must've dropped some" Smokescreen confidently said as he walked up to the pile.

His servos gently brushed against the stuff and…..

**-Pow - Whump- THUD-**

The impact didn't knock him out, but he was definitely feeling pain all over him. When he opened both of his optics, he saw that he was tangled in an electric powered net that was numbing him. Then he saw humans in strange clothing popping out everywhere, surrounding him.

Scrap!

"So, you clowns must be M.E.C.H? Gotta say, I was expecting something a little more flashier with all the trouble I hear you cause" says Smokescreen who was trying to sound confident and cool.

"Even a simple snare trap like this, was enough to capture _you_" chuckled a soldier as the rest were hooking him up to the back of a truck.

_Scrap! If I don't get out of this now, I'll be a total laughing stock. I just hope no one's watching._

Smokescreen thought as he was trying to get his phase - shifter to press against something hard.

* * *

"WHAT AN IDIOT! HOW could he NOT see that coming" vented Mercy as she was shaking her head in frustration.

Necro was silent for a moment and finally said,

"Aren't _you_ going to try and save him now?"

Mercy looked up at her master, and Necro knew she was glaring.

"No" she finally responded, "I don't save idiots who carelessly walk into stupid traps. That hotshot got himself into this mess, he can get himself out!"

"Hmmmnnnnnnnmmmmmmm, is that so? I never knew that you could be that cruel, my dear?" questioned Necro.

Deep down, Mercy knew she had to save him, even if he was an idiot. But she couldn't allow herself to be manipulated my Necro- not until she finds out what he's up to.

_She's stalling, and she's testing me. I wonder how much longer can she keep this up?_

thought Necro, _This is taking too long, I need results NOW!_

Necro pushed a big, red button on the back of his cell phone, to make a situation happen already.

* * *

*_beep* *beep* *beep*_

_Whoops, looks like I just got the bat signal. Sorry bot, nothing personal, it's just business._

Thought a M.E.C.H soldier who was all the way in the back, tucking away his cell phone.

He then pushed his way through the crowd, to stand next to their prize and get everyone's attention.

He held up his hands and waved them, before shouting "Wait a sec, Wait a second, aren't you guys afraid that this might be a trap?"

With that last statement, this guy had everyone's attention- even Smokescreen's.

"Don't you think it was a little _too_ easy that we caught this guy? I mean we all know that his pals work for the government, right? How do we know this robot didn't just let himself be captured so his allies could just get us all in one fell swoop?"

Everyone was now frozen in their tracks and stopped the transporting procedures. They started to talk to each other in distress, while others were holding their guns close to Smokescreen.

_Scrap! Just when I thought I almost got the phase - shifter on. What the heck is this guy trying to do?!_

thought Smokescreen.

As if on cue, the guy continued his lecture:

"So I say, we DON'T push our luck and cut this robot up Right. Now. While we can still get away with the goods. Huh, huh?" finished the strange M.E.C.H soldier who seemed giddy all of a sudden.

"YAY, LET'S DO IT" some of them screamed as most of them got anxious. They were slowly approaching Smokescreen, as if ready to pounce.

"NO, stay back. I'm warning you" cried Smokescreen as he viciously tried to wiggle out of his trap.

_Scrap! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead._

These thoughts kept ringing through his processor, as they got closer and closer.

"HELP" he screamed as he closed his optics shut.

**-POW-WHAM-THUNK- WHAM, WHAM-**

Smokescreen opened his optics a little when he heard the sound effects, but widen them when he saw that all the soldiers were down and he realized he was free from his bindings.

He was now lying on his back but, he lifted himself up a little on his elbows: To get a better look at his savior.

_Is that a human?_

Smokescreen thought, as he looked up to the figure on top of the trees. He could tell it was a female by the look of her figure. An attractive one at that.

He could tell, from the glow the moonlight was giving, that she was very slim, with long, straight black hair. She was also wearing dark, tight clothing, though he couldn't really see the details. She was also wearing a white mask, that hid her face. But still, he was in a daze; for some reason he couldn't stop staring.

"What on earth are you staring out?"

The voice finally snapped him out of it. He quickly stood up and tried to regain his balance.

"Um, you?" Smokescreen replied, answering her question. Then he quickly added: "How're you doin'?, names Smokescreen" and tried to look cool by putting a hand his hip and a dazzling smile, leaning closer to her.

She simply shook her head at him, and said "Take two steps away from me NOW, before you get hurt" she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am" was all Smokescreen could muster up.

He didn't dare move as she walked over the soldiers she took down, and took something shiny, a beautiful glowing, red sphere, from all of them while placing those items in a container.

"So… what is that? Their weapons? Or a new, special kind of energon?" Smokescreen asked trying to start a conversation with her.

She just ignored him, so he decided to come to her.

"DON'T. You. Dare." she screamed, making her voice very commanding… and scary.

Smokescreen snapped back into place, becoming a statue. He didn't want to make her angry.

"Okay, done" was all she said after she walked away from the soldier's bodies.

"Next time, don't come to a secluded, strange area ON YOUR OWN. You could've gotten yourself killed" she lectured as she head towards the trees.

"Oohhhhhhhhh, so you do care?" Smokescreen couldn't help but tease her, with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

She gave him a sideways glance, but with the mask on her face, he couldn't tell what kind of look she was giving him . (Which was probably a good thing).

"Um, uh,… wait"

"I hope you learned your lesson, because next time I might not be there to save you" the female said before she disappeared into the shadows.

"But, I don't even know your name.. ahhhh" he whined as he slumped over.

_I can't believe I just DID THAT. I'm a cybertronian soldier at WAR! Awww, she must think I'm a loser or something. I didn't even thank her yet. OHHHH!_

Smokescreen remembered he wanted to say to her. So he frantically look around bending some trees when.. _OOOOUUUFFFFF_

He was on his aft again, and rubbing his helm as he looked across from him. It was Arcee! And Ultra Magnus was right behind her, glaring at him.

"Well, I see **your **okay. Having a fun adventure?" Arcee sarcastically asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

"What in your processor allowed you to believe that you could venture on your own to an area like this, you could've lost your spark here, soldier" Ultra Magnus lectured as they were getting up.

"You have no idea" Smokescreen snapped, but quickly remembered his place and said "Yes, sir!"

"We will continue to analyze and lecture you on your mistakes, once we get back to base. Ratchet open the ground bridge."

Smokescreen couldn't believe this was happening, but all he could do was keep looking back hoping to notice something.

"Smokescreen, are you okay?" Arcee asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just - I met someone really cool and-"

"You can debrief about it to everyone back at base. Now let's go."

Arcee pushed Smokescreen through the ground bridge. And at the distance, Mercy was watching them.

_So, there __**ARE**__ more of them! And they're actually living beings with souls. I just hope not all of them are … troublesome like that robot._

Mercy knew she was too tired to worry about other problems, so without a second thought she head off home, to rest.

* * *

At another place, which was also at a distance, Necro was watching Mercy and the entire scene that just happened.

"NIIIICEE. So those really are **ALIENS**!? Impressive! I KNEW you were my go - to guy! GOOD JOB!, Loki" Necro squealed.

"I knew you would be happy" said the M.E.C.H agent who did another strange visual ripple effect and was in his true form:

He was tall, with ash - blonde hair but he was wearing dark clothes and a cape. He also had the theater mask to hide his face. The type that was smiling.

"Now, I can collect ALL those beautiful, rare, **WORTHY **souls because of my - connections, as you well know" said Loki as he was trying to strike a deal.

"Buuuuuuttt, what do you want?" Necro reluctantly asked.

"The girl. Your most favorite, dedicated, beautiful, and powerful agent: the Angel of Mercy, a.k.a. Mercy" Loki dramatically asked.

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Hey, do you think this job will be easy? It's gonna take some time too. If you want this job done soon and right, you're gonna have to send me some reinforcements" reasoned Loki.

Necro narrowed his eyes. "hmmmmmm, I don't know" was his only response.

"That special gate of yours, which I need to remind you, only accepts souls as it's batteries. Worthy ones. If you don't let us, your subordinates, get them _for you!_ then you're never gonna go back home, my friend" reasoned Loki as he shook his head, and had a huge frowny face on him.

"Fine! But this better be worth it! You children are a lot more trouble than I first initially thought!" whined Necro as he gave him the thumbs up.

Loki had a huge, mischievous, cat - like smile as Necro caved in.

"Don't worry sir, I swear that this plan will work out for everyone. What could possibly go wrong?"


	4. Unidentified Angel

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. **

**Your love, opinions, and support REALLY means a lot to me. Also thank you for being patient because, soon the updates will get alittle slow soon. But I am loving this story - writing thing XD.**

**By the way, this story takes place in season 3 but, I am not sure if I will use Predaking or not. This is, of course, an AU so this will be different from the show.**

**Also I DO NOT own anything from Hasbro, Hub, or Transformers Prime (Wish I did, then I would make sure it would keep going). I ONLY own MY OCS' AND This PLOT. Thank you ;)**

* * *

"Ow, my head"

Jack scratched the back of his neck, and slowly sat up in bed. He was squeezing his eyes shut, since the pain kept ringing.

_Oh man, what did I do last night ? It wasn't anything THAT painful, was it?_

Jack looked outside of his window, as if expecting to see the moon. That painful, guilty feeling was churning in his stomach again.

*_RIIIIIIINNNNNG* *RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG* _

Jack practically jumped out of his skin, it was just his cell phone ringing. It was Arcee.  
"Hey partner, finally up huh?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jack immediately asked.

"Nothing it's just… we have a sudden _change _here. It's important that everyone is informed."

"Is it about Smokescreen? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, he just can't stop talking right now."

"Talking? Well, that's nothing new, but about what?

"About some girl who supposedly saved him. But we did a thorough search, we couldn't trace a single living human."

"So you think he's delusional?"

"This is Smokescreen we're talking about, right now he's just pouting because we don't believe him and we didn't find her" Arcee chuckled as she noticed that all the bots were gathering at the platform.

"Look, I have to go. I'll pick you up after school today."

"No problem Arcee, good luck with those new house arrangements" Jack remarked as he walked into the kitchen.

He was all alone, while his mother was taking the early morning shift at the hospital.

_As usual,_

Jack thought to himself while he sat down at the table, trying to get some breakfast.

_Her name was… My younger, twin sister's name was…._

Jack tried to strain himself; he tried to finish the sentence Arcee asked for last night.

Jack suddenly realized something streaming down his cheek.

It was a tear.

That's when he knew the terrible truth: _I don't know her name. I'm so sorry. I don't know your name._

Jack was silently sobbing to himself, after he set his breakfast down.

* * *

Arcee looked back at the team, as she walked towards them, she noticed that some of them were a bit edgy and a little annoyed.

"Where the heck is Agent Fowler and this 'super important guest' anyway?!" yelled Bulkhead, who couldn't take the anxiety anymore.

"Bulkhead, calm yourself. From the information that Special Agent Fowler presented to us, this is no ordinary guest" lectured Optimus Prime.

"Humph, well if we actual _received_ information from Agent Fowler then we probably wouldn't have to worry. I mean, we don't even know this new fleshie's name or just how he is significant to us in anyway" commented Ratchet, who was trying to concentrate on his work.

"Nonetheless, Agent Fowler regards this person to either an equal or higher level of respect. Which means we must _all_ show our respect, as we are guest on this planet" stressed Optimus as he looked at Ratchet, in response he just avoided eye contact and returned to work.

"So… when is our guest of honor showing up" Arcee sarcastically asked.

"She's been right here the entire time, you bots just didn't notice" answered a strict and firm feminine voice.

Everyone jumped around to face where the voice was coming from. It was a woman!

She was about as tall as June, but she had a stronger upper torso with lean looking arms, even though they were hidden in her selves. She had perfect porcelain skin, ash - blonde hair, which was in a neat, straight bob cut style, and beautiful sky blue eyes. She was wearing her military suit, with a gothic style blue tailcoat over it and black boots. She carried a special golden badge on her, which proves that she has the authority. She was also carrying two weapons on her: A sword and a gun. Although, she was careful not to show it to anyone.

She took a few more steps towards them on the platform, and broke the awkward silence that filled the room as they all stared at her.

"What's the matter? Never saw a human before?" she snapped as she leaned on the arm that was holding herself up on the railings, with the other hand on her hip.

"Humph, just another typical human" muttered Ratchet after taking one look at the woman.

**- Phew-**

The woman was holding a giant shot gun, which popped out of nowhere, and she had aimed it expertly at Ratchet's computer by turning it off without damaging it.

Now Ratchet, along with everyone else, was absolutely bewildered as they saw that smirk on her face.

"YOU! HUMAN FEMME! You could have cause serious damage to my equipment!" Ratchet yelled as he snapped out of it.

"Well, you gotta admit doc, she looked pretty cool doing it. Besides, I have to admit I'm impressed: it takes real speed and power to handle a big weapon like that, and still have control" explained Wheeljack as he took a closer look at her gun.

"Thank you for the compliment but, judging by your comment, you must be Wheel jack - the one who likes explosives and big weapons. Glad to make your acquaintance" answered the woman who had a soft smile on her face.

"Oh and by the way, _of course _I must have such skill and control over my weapons. If I really wanted to destroy your equipment, I would have done so _Ratchet" _said the woman as she glanced at him. He just merely narrowed his optics at her, before returning to his work.

"Please, identify yourself" Optimus said in a loud, commanding voice.

"Yes, yes, very well, my name is-"

"GENERAL!"

Everyone turned around as Agent Fowler finally appeared. He was huffing and puffing like he just ran a marathon.

"UH, uh… huh uh… why.. didn't.. you… wait for me" Agent Fowler finally finished as he caught his breath.

"I apologize for my behavior. I just got… excited, that's all" smirked the General as she helped Agent Fowler up the platform.

"If you've only given me a second, I could've given all of you a proper introduction… sir!" Agent Fowler stood up straight as a sign of respect for this person.

"That's okay, I have my own voice to give the introductions: My name is Roxanne. General Roxanne. And, as of today, I am not only this man's new boss, I am also the one who oversights your business and welfare as well. I hope we can get along" stated General Roxanne as she now sat on the railing with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap, to give the feeling of a newborn ruler was now in their presence.

Everyone was, once again, astound by her guts and attitude. She didn't show any fear as she clearly demanded respect. She just talked down to them as if they were her human soldiers, and she was **making sure** that they know who's in charge.

"Excuse me," Optimus gently started, "But I believe that a General Bryce was the one in charge of this certain division and unit."

"Yes, that **was **true but not any more. He had to experience - _early retirement _after I had shown to the other members of The Order, that I can handle this immense responsibility. Oh, I'm not talking about your size of course." She eerily said with a smile.

"hehe, hehe, aaaaah, hehehe, heeheee, hehehe, ahhhh, heehawww, hehehe"

That laughter was echoing throughout the base. The bots' were frantically searching around, while Ratchet just glared at the General, knowing she had something to do with this.

"UH, what is that?" Bulkhead asked in a little, scared voice.

"Don't worry. It's just meee-hehehe" replied a voice who suddenly appeared right next to the General.

The Bots stared at this one too. He was childishly lifting himself up on the railings, with only the palms of his hands, as he spread his legs out before he fell over after NOT containing his uncontrollable laughter.

He had some upper body strength but, only if you went close to him you would see. He was probably an inch or two taller than Jack. He was wearing a black camouflage outfit, black boots, a dark purple cape with a hood, and he was wearing a theater mask - the kind that was smiling. The parts of him that wasn't covered was his hands and hair. His skin was white and perfect, and he also had ash - blonde hair that was neat and short too.

"What seems to amuses you, human?" questioned Ultra Magnus as he gave the strange child a stern look, hoping to discipline him.

"AHH- nothing, nothing, I-it's not you-hoohoohooo. I just can't get over that funny thought- hahahahaaaaa. '_Early Retirement'_ ooooooohhhh, that's a good one Boss Lady. I had **NO **idea that you had such a sense of humor. Haaaaaa, you never disappoint. Unlike that other guy" finished the masked stranger as he finally stopped laughing.

Then he noticed the others staring at him, like he was seriously crazy.

"Oh, but don't worry" He continued, "We gave him one HELL of a send off, right?! Boss Lady?!"

General Roxanne was standing upright at the platform, and grabbed the masked guy's hood to do the same.

"My apologies , once again, for my protégé's behavior. He always liked to be the silly - looking one but, despite how he is, he is actually a very useful asset" Roxanne explained to the group.

"For specific reasons," she continued, "you will not know his real name, unless he wants to share, therefore you will know his official call sign, which is **Loki**. Be sure to remember it well, as I am now assigning him to be your official babysitter/ bodyguard."

**"WHAT?!"** everyone screeched in unison. Even Optimus Prime looked surprised.

"What? , it will be a good thing" said General Roxanne as she turned to her subordinate who was now trying to make some shadow puppets. She cleared her voice to get his attention, in which he responded by standing up straight- facing them.

"Wait a minute, you're replacing me?" Agent Fowler silently asked, too shocked at the news to make a colorful metaphor.

"No, of course not, your experience makes you a valuable asset. It's just we currently face new adversaries, human ones -MECH especially, and I only wish to measure the threat assessment with more… capable hands. And I mean the type that doesn't faint or get knocked out every time after returning from enemy lines."

At those words, Agent Fowler just shriveled up and looked ashamed with his head down.

_"Hey, that's not fair. Agent Fowler always helps and tries his best. It's not his fault he always manages to get knocked out in the end"_

Bumblebee beeped angrily towards Roxanne.

"I'm guessing by your tone and body language, you think I am insulting him. I'm not saying he's useless, I'm just saying he can use a hand" on that note, Roxanne looked at her phone and begins to walk away.

"I will explain more on my next visit. Until next time, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, RATCHET! Try to stay safe" was the last thing she said before she walked out that door.

* * *

"OKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYY, I am mostly going to be your eyes and ears like I normally do in my job" stated Loki, "So if something is about to kill you, I will be the guy waaaaaaaayyyyy over there yelling 'DUCK,' understood?" Loki finished with a cute tone at the end.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait so you're NOT gonna protect them" questioned Agent Fowler as he looked at Loki with a suspicious glare.

"Dude, I. Am. A. SPY. It's what I do best. But do not fret mis amigos, I have brought with me _the _ULTIMATE muscle/ back up!"

Loki stepped away as he took off his cape, and with a whip of it a girl appeared.

Smokescreen's optics widen as he pushed his way towards the front, and his jaw dropped since he obviously knew THAT girl.

"Lady - bots and gentle - bots, allow me to introduce the one and only powerful, as well as the devastatingly beautiful, assassin lady: **MERCY COFFIN**" Loki dramatically introduced, using his arms to divert all the attention on her.

"Um, how do you do? From this day forward, I _WILL _be protecting all of you" said Mercy Coffin as she formal introduced herself.


	5. Grateful Angel

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIII, EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, COMMENTS, FAVORITES, AND PATIENCE!**

**I am so SORRY it took so long. Life is a bit ... stressful, and it's been hard for me to concerate on the story. I promise I 'll try not to take to long but, I'll definitely not abandon the story. **

**The Transformers movie "Predacons Rising" is almost here XD. Can't wait.**

**I've been hearing a lot of spoilers but please, keep it a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, except my OC's and Plot. Only Hasbro and Hub owns Transformers Prime.**

**Any wasy, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Smokescreen paced back and forth, even though Ratchet repeatedly told him to rest.

Arcee never saw him _this_ restless before. It was like he suddenly became obsessed, and over a human girl. She couldn't believe that one human child could've done all that, like he said in his story. Then she heard the ground bridge re-activate, and saw Smokescreen running up to the bots who were coming back.

"Well?! Did you find her? Is she okay?" Smokescreen bombarded them with questions as he ran towards them.

"Whoa, just wait a sec. rookie, take a breather" Bulkhead soothed, trying to calm him down.

_"Sorry Smokescreen, but we didn't find anything. We went through that whole forest with our heat scanners, and all we found was little wood land creatures. Who ever this girl is, she's not there"_ Bumblebee answered, seeing how eager his friend was for answers.

Smokescreen slumped his shoulders as he heard this, although it didn't really surprised him.

_She did magically disappeared into those shadows after she jumped up. Still, she's a human, they're suppose to leave a trail like they can't help it._

"Are you sure you didn't make the girl up?"

This question from Wheeljack, pulled Smokescreen back from his thoughts and then he shouted:

"YES! She. Is. REAL! And she suddenly just disappeared after she saved me. She was amazing though, it was like she was a ghost or…. a guardian spirit. Here one minute when she was needed, and gone the next to not get caught" Smokescreen dramatically finished.

"Well your ghost or spirit, whatever you want to call it, doesn't exist" Wheeljack coldly stated "there is no way any living thing could escape our scanners. Sorry kid."

Smokescreen was prepared to argue ,when Optimus stepped in.

"Enough" he yelled "Although, it was fortunate how this mysterious stranger saved you, we do not know if she still poses as a threat to us or not.

"You think she's with THEM!?"

"What I do believe is her timing is much too convenient. Her disappearance may signal another chance for everyone to see her again, if this wasn't a mere coincidence" Optimus concluded as he heads towards his room for rest, leaving Smokescreen confused and somewhat worried.

Arcee and the others wanted to comfort him, but Ratchet stopped them and motioned them to leave. To give him some space to think.

After a while, Smokescreen finally retreated to his room and sat on his berth.

_All I wanted… was to see her again. Now I'm not even sure why._

The doubt in his mind haunted him all night, until he finally decided to lie on his berth and rest.

_Y'know what, I'm not even going to think about her. She can stay hidden for all I care. I won't even be excited if she magically shows up again for no reason._

- (_End of Last Night's scene)-_

-(_Back to where we currently left off)-_

"YOU! IT'S SERIOUSLY YOU!" Smokescreen yelled.

He twirled around to face the bots' before yelling:

"See! I told you she's real. And now she's seriously here!" Smokescreen shouted with a big smile on his face, bouncing up and down.

"OH, so you two know each other?" Loki curiously asked in an innocent tone.

From underneath her mask, Mercy wanted to hit him so badly. She didn't like how she had to help him manipulate the Autobots, like last night. But she didn't have a choice, so she merely answered "Yes."

"YEAH!, she saved me last night from those M.E.C.H. creeps. I was knockdown, outnumbered, and about to be cut open when she suddenly came out of nowhere and saved me" Smokescreen shouted explaining, once again, what happened.

In response, everyone just stared at her, with suspicious looks in their optics. Mercy merely turned to the side, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait a minute, what were you doing there in the first place? Why are you here now? And where did you come from? Agent Fowler questioned.

The more he was shooting off these questions, the more Agent Fowler trusted less and less of Mercy. He was ready to show her the door, and kick her right out.

"OOH, OH, THAT was soooo me!" exclaimed Loki as he stepped right in front of Mercy.

"Last night, I was tracking M.E.C.H agents and I realized that they could be there in those woods, so I asked my partner here to check it out for me, and bring this secret power source back. I couldn't do it myself since I was at a business meeting with an old friend."

When Loki was finished with his explanation, everyone was just silent as they ran the new info through their processors, but not Agent Fowler.

"So, you're telling me that the girl was just _conveniently there._ This sounds a lot like a set up to me."

"Just be thankful that she was actually there! She gave me the impression that she would just ignore my request" reasoned Loki in an annoyed tone.

"Perhaps we should ask Mercy Coffin for her perspective" Optimus suggested, hoping to figure out what was going on.

Everyone looked at Mercy, anxiously anticipating for her story.

_Oh, great. This situation is really not helping me. Especially since I am physically unable to lie. I bet if Necro was here, he would be laughing at the irony,_

Mercy thought as she was thinking of a story that was closest to the truth.

"I was already in that area to work, and those M.E.C.H. agents were my assignment. I only helped your friend because… I hate it when anyone is being taken advantage of, especially in their weakest state. But I'll admit, I am NOT a hero. I am sane enough to acknowledge that fact" Mercy sadly stated.

"Oh look, she's modest too! You gotta love someone who is that humble and noble, huh?" asked Loki.

"Modest or not, we still don't know where this kid is from? And how old is she?" retorted Agent Fowler. The rest of the Autobots nodded in agreement, even Smokescreen.

"Well, that's an easy one, she's been transferred from a different branch. An outside, distant branch from a special group. And as for age, it shouldn't matter when you are so badass. But she is 16 years old, in other words, waaaaaaaaayyyyyy too young for you" Loki stated.

"YOUR AVOIDING THE REAL QUESTION" Agent Fowler screeched, getting tired of all these cryptic and general answers that were getting them nowhere.

"What question?"

"OHHHHH." Agent Fowler tried to reach for his neck and shake it like a maraca, until Mercy held him back.

"These answers are unsatisfying for us to work with, sir, I am unable to work under these conditions with much confidence" Ultra Magnus announced seeing how things were not going well, for anyone.

"Hey, you bots should be grateful. It took a lot to actually get her this job. Trust me, it will be worth it. You just have to give her a chance" persuaded Loki.

"Maybe we could actually trust her more if we see her face?" Smokescreen nervously asked in a timid voice.

In truth, he wanted her to stay but, he also wanted everyone else to be confident enough to agree to this idea.

"Yeah, having her staring at us with that mask on is really giving me the creeps" Bulkhead said in a mean tone.

Then Agent Fowler rudely added "and let us see your face too, Loki."

"Whoa, whoa, are you guys trying to cross our boundaries, I refuse, and so should she" Loki interjected before there was a riot.

Loki was prepared to defend their rights, when Mercy took off the mask on her face and dropped it on the floor.

Everyone was staring in awe. She had perfect, pale skin that complimented her dark, raven hair. She had small pink lips, that look so pure and innocent. But her eyes were the best feature of all: those cerulean eyes had a deep, crystal glow. She was so beautiful… and familiar.

"You look like someone I know" Agent Fowler immediately commented as he intensely stared at her face, making Mercy take a few steps back from him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I assure you, Agent Fowler, we have never met" Mercy simply stated with her arms crossed. She was feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at her like that.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful than last night!" Smokescreen blurted out, making everyone stare at him with surprised looks.

"What? You're all staring too! Even Loki's staring" defended Smokescreen.

"Oh well, that's because this is the first time I actually _see _her face. And yet it seems so familiar" Loki muttered to himself still staring.

"Ahem, I don't see any real fascination with this human's face. They all look the same to me" Ratchet replied snapping everyone back to reality.

"She has a nice face, but can we trust her" Wheeljack cynically asked.

"I trust her" Smokescreen confidently stated, standing up for Mercy.

"In fact, I'll look after her so you guys don't have to worry" Smokescreen volunteered, stepping in front of Optimus and looking him right in the optics, to show how serious he is about his offer.

Mercy was surprised and impressed with Smokescreen, so she decided to return the favor.

"I'm a mercenary, from a secret and powerful mercenary group called _The Grave_. My handler gave me to Loki, so I can assist him with this mission" Mercy confessed who had such a sad and guilty look on her face. It made it so much harder for anyone to be angry at _her_, but not Loki.

"YOU HIRED A MERCENARY! YOU ALLOWED SOMEONE LIKE HER, WITH SENSITIVE INFORMATION LIKE THIS!" Agent Fowler screeched. He tried to rip off Loki's freakin' smiley mask, but Loki grabbed his arm still, no matter how much he struggled.

"Agent Fowler, Please try to understand with that narrow - minded, foolish brain of yours: We need her. If anything else, she has a conscience and she is trustworthy" finished Loki as he pinned him up against the wall.

"I think she is just perfect for the job" Loki finished.

" There's no way in Sam's grave am I gonna let a MERC. Play babysitter to a bunch of cybertornians."

"Look, she can do it. She has morals and she always wanted to play the good guy."

"That is NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Who in this universe is going to even TRUST her!?"

"I trust her"

Everyone turned to look at Smokescreen, who spoke up once again.

"I was serious about my offer before, and all she has to do is watch our backs and protect it, right?"

"Smokescreen" Optimus started "I do not believe you are the most appropriate candidate for this decision. But, I do wish for her to stay here with supervision."

Everyone was surprised by Optimus' declaration. They didn't think he would actually agree to this.

"That is the closest 'Yes' I'm gonna get today. I'LL TAKE IT!" Loki shouted. He was smiling under his mask.

"No way, I'm putting my foot down on this one, PRIME!" Agent Fowler stubbornly stated.

Loki then grabbed the guy by the collar, and viciously whispered something into his ear. When he was finally done, Fowler looked spooked and he silently walked away.

Everyone was staring at Loki but he ignored them, and picked up Mercy's mask.

"Come on Ms. Coffin, we have much work and preparation to do before tomorrow."

With that, Loki disappeared into his long cape leaving Mercy alone.

She just placed the mask on her face, bowed to the Autobots and started to walk away, when Smokescreen stopped her.

"What?" Mercy asked.

"um, I, uhhh, I just wanted to, t-to say uhhhhh"

"I'm sorry but I have to-"

"THANK YOU" Smokescreen blurted out. He looked around nervously before he continued.

"I trust you, and I just wanted to thank you. I know you can do this job, no sweat" Smokescreen encouragingly said, with a smile.

Mercy was silent for a moment, and then walked away. She stopped at the door, and turned her head:

"Thank you" was all she said before she left the place, making him feel good inside.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Please Review!**


	6. Insane Angel

Loki was leaning against a big door near hangar E, waiting for his new partner.

When she finally emerged, he couldn't help but try to tease her.

_I am so getting a hit from her for this. _Loki smirked at his own thoughts as he leaned forward and started.

"SOOOOOOOO, how did it go?" Loki asked in a curious and innocent tone.

Mercy couldn't control her anger any longer. She slapped him hard across the face. The force was so strong, it cracked half his mask off.

Loki couldn't help but show a wicked grin at her response.

"What were you thinking?! I could have been fired from this job before I even got started!" Mercy irritatingly shouted.

"Why didn't you tell them about me before hand? And what did you say to Agent Fowler" she continued. Loki was stroking his cheeks and chin, as the bottom part of his face slowly try to form a smile with those battered lips.

"Well to be perfectly honest… I just wanted to see what happens. You know, to see their reactions?"

Loki quickly put his arms up for defense, thinking she might try to hit him in the face again. He was wrong – she kicked him!

"You. Are. Such. An. IDIOT!"

"You are very judgmental. Are first impressions on the job really enough to permanently label me? What is wrong with this generation?" Loki asked while shaking his head.

"Are you always this insane?"

"Only on Wednesdays. The rest of the time, I pretend to be crazy so people can drop their guard around me. Then agai, how should I know?"

"You are so-"

"Cunning. Intelligent. Brilliant. Conniving. Drop – dead amazing. Insane? Should I keep listing all these more-than-correct answers? Or should we go report to our boss?" Leo interrupted while just staring out into space.

"But if Agent Fowler didn't know about me, than neither does General Roxanne" Mercy concluded.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about her. Anyway that other problem with Agent Fowler is being taken care of."

"How? And by who?"

"Blackmail. And by YOU. I think you meant 'whom' though" Loki concluded with a charming smile.

Mercy freeze into her spot, before letting out a frustrated yell and ran after him.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but feel … strange.

It was almost the end of the school day, and his guardian Autobot: Arcee confirmed that she'll be able to pick him up, along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee for their kids.

Still, he couldn't help but think that something was watching them. It was like he was being haunted by an unknown force, and he doesn't know what it wants. Maybe he's finally going insane? He couldn't help but give in to his paranoia, as much as he didn't want to.

Jack looked around his surroundings, then checked outside the window in the hallway when Miko tackled him down from the side.

"Dude!, what's with you? You've been acting like a zombie today" Miko stated in her usual energetic and hyper manner.

"Are you feeling sick or something?" Raf asked as he walked over to his friends, after hearing what Miko said.

Jack looked at his friends as they caught him by surprise. He calmly re-gathered his composure and said:

"Sorry guys, I guess I was just spacing out for a second there. I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep that's all."

His friends gave him a skeptical and suspicious look. He knew they wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"Come on Jack, you could tell us. You got in really, big trouble, didn't you?"Miko asked with excitement in her eyes.

Jack and Raf gave Miko the 'Are you serious?' look before walking towards the parking lot where the bots would pick them up.

Jack still had that sinking feeling, so he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Um, Guys, I'm gonna _walk _home for a change" Jack nervously declared as he was backing away from them.

His friends gave him worried looks, before Miko had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you on the run from someone? Seriously, what are you up to, Outlaw?!"

"Miko, you know jack isn't like that. Still, why?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said "I just want to appreciate using my own legs for a change. Tell Arcee that I'm okay, and I'll give her a heads up next time"

Before his friends could respond, Jack swirled around and ran down the hall.

* * *

From outside, a few buildings away from the school, Mercy was watching Jack through her binoculars. She watched how awkward and nervous he was.

She chuckled to herself at the sight. She thought to herself:

_Heh, Heh. He hasn't changed a bit, he's still my Jack. I can't believe it, after all these years, I finally get to see him. I'm almost there, Jack, I'm almost home._

_-(Flashback from a few hours before this)-_

_"So you're telling me that not only is Mercy in, but she also has their full trust and access to everything involving those alien life forms?" _Necro questioned as he was hovering back and forth next to his precious gate.

"Correct. This was all due to my planning and manipulation, sir" Loki said as he was bragging about his cunning.

"Hmph" Mercy pouted as she stood far away from "The Gate" as possible.

_"Child, I know you don't like this thing, but remember what's at stake. What's truly important here: Home" _Necro was about to start his famous (over told) monologue.

"Aaaauggghhh, since I have already heard of this story like a _gazillion_ times, can I just wait outside. I have some things to do and-" Loki whined.

_"SILENCE, both of you have forgotten what's at stake here. This is not a simple robbery for my assassins, this is an important mission for my soul carriers."_

Mercy and Loki exchanged bored looks, as they knew what was coming.

"If you're gonna tell us about your life story, can I do it? I've been thinking about how lively and dramatic I can make it" Loki said in a confident tone.

Necro glared at him, you can actually see the darkness in those eye sockets of his.

"Fine, you go ahead and tell it" Loki pouted as he sat down, with his legs crossed on a chair.

_"I used to be a deity of great power. One who would cast judgment on all those lesser beings we would call: humans. I began to get bored of this job; what once gave me pride only filled me with disgust, seeing the humans commit the same crimes over and over again. None of them would change, so it was easy to know where to send them."_

Behind her mask, Mercy had a worried look on her face. She would always clutch the pendant on her choker whenever he would tell this story. It made her feel scared at how _human _Necro could sound like. He seemed so sad… and bitter.

_"One day, _Necro continued, _"I decided to close the gates of judgment altogether. I didn't care if there were 'WORHTY' humans who can be welcomed into MY home, into Paradise. To me, they were all the same. They didn't deserve a chance._

Necro slammed his boney, skeleton fist against the gate as he recalled that memory.

_"I was caught for my actions. As punishment, I was BANISHED. Cast away to the mortal world, in this hollow, incomplete form. I was given a test about receiving something from the human race, something that I would never imagine having, then I will be welcomed back home. I studied humans for centuries, nothing relevant. It was pure torment. Than I thought: what makes a human, human? I realize that when they are dead, I can touch them, but I can't touch what makes them human. That is their thoughts, memories, emotions: their SOUL." _

"And that's why you created 'The Grave,' your own personal group of slaves to get the only thing that could send you home" finished Mercy, who felt like human kind got the shorter end of the stick, especially since they now have to deal with him.

_"Yes, and since no one clarified HOW I can get back home, I even recreated the 'Gate of Eden' to focus the energy of all those souls. Obviously, worthy souls would be so much better for batteries. But still… NOTHING!" _Necro screeched, waving his fist in the air.

"Boo. Hoo. Cry me a river, Necro, you're not the only one who got it rough" retorted Loki, who was kicking back on a chair and yawning.

Necro went up to Loki's face, it was still covered by a mask by the way, and practically huffing and puffing into it.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am _veeeeeerrrrrrry _grateful that you stuff Mercy and I with never ending work of the same kind with lousy results" Loki said in a cheery tone.

"But," he continued, "I truly LOVE the part where we get cool gifts to help you do this" he smiled as he made a tiny tornado appear on his palm, before it suddenly became ice – cream in which it phased through his mask as he was munching on it.

_"ENOUGH, just where are you with your current mission"_ Necro demanded.

"Well, Mercy now has permission to protect the Bot's so, it's only a matter of time before we bring a Decepticon's soul and see if it will work any better. They are not that different from humans so, it could work."

Necro was silent at the news.

_"And, the General? Your other master, does she have any idea about what is happening?"_

"No, and don't worry about the Agent babysitter blabbing because, I am blackmailing him" Loki reassured.

"For how long?" Mercy questioned with concern in her voice.

"Long enough, I am gonna tell her about you, I just need to make sure it _looks like_ a good idea. In the meantime, watch over these three children."

Loki took out three pictures from his purple cape, and handed them over to Mercy. She graciously accepted with a knot in her stomach knowing what's coming up next.

_These are just kids, Living ones, they don't deserve to get involved in this mess._

If Mercy wasn't wearing her mask, you would have seen her eyes bulging out of her face when she saw the picture of Jack Darby.

"What are you going to do to them?!" Mercy demanded.

Loki and Necro stared at her after she made that scene.

"Nothing" Loki simply stated.

"I'm just gonna let Agent Fowler believe I'm threatening the children, since he didn't necessarily report them. Just like how I didn't report your involvement. I'm gonna make him believe that so he can back off, while I _properly _introduce you to the General" Loki reasoned.

"It's just a simple scare tactic. Besides, imagine the look on Agent Fowler's face if you save one of them. Like, they were about to be hit by a bus, and you push them out of the way!" Loki announced getting all hyper over the idea.

"NO!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"You're not just insane you know, you're really sick too!"

"OKAY! Sheesh, we are gonna watch them in shifts. You take the first one, then head to base. Don't let the Autobots introduce you to the kids, at least not until I say so, okay?"

"Why so many secrets? It seems like a lot of trouble for something so simple."

"Fine! If you don't want to watch them, I will do it by myself."

"NO! I can do it. I will handle it the way you want me to"

"Good girl. Finally, you're seeing things my way" Loki triampfully stated as they head off to the school.

-(End of Flashback)-

Mercy looked around, to see if any one was watching, and took out a camera to take pictures of Jack.

"Ooooooo, are you a stalker or something?"

Mercy spun around and was about to yell out in surprise, when Loki covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh! You don't want the target to know you're here. Are you sure you're a professional?"

Mercy smacked his hand away, and viciously whispered:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's my turn. I'm here to relieve you of your shift. Go back to base before the kids get there first."

Mercy was starting to get nervous.

"But, there is one more -"

"I can see that Coffin, but I think I can handle it. He's just one kid" persuaded Loki.

"But -"

"Why is this person so important to you?"

"Why are you always plotting something?"

They were both silent for a moment. Neither of them wanted to show their hand of what they're really up to. Neither wants to show what they truly felt.

"That's a good question. I'm impressed," Loki commented "but you really don't know what_ this_ all is?"

Mercy simply shook her head. She just wanted to hear a straight – forward answer right now.

"It is all a** GAME**. We play by our own rules, and we adapt them to others' so that way we can get around a whole lot easier. Don't worry, I know it can be confusing but you'll get used to it, if not already."

"You talk too much."

"You were the one who ASKED the question!"

Mercy was silent on the matter. She didn't want to agree with this guy.

"If you don't believe me, just take a quick glance at the world and who's in it. A crazy, banished demon who's been stealing from everyone, A crazy lady general who thought it was a good idea for a child to spy on advance robots, and a lot of other crazy people who are now running the world. Face it, **EVERYONE **is insane, one way or the other. It's a fact of life we all have to adapt to, Mercy" Loki lectured.

With that, Mercy turned around and left. She knew she needed to get away from Loki, still, she wanted to protect her brother for as long as she can as the plan was now getting started.

* * *

Loki watched Mercy leave, until she was completely out of sight.

_Finally, she's gone. I thought she'd never leave._

When he was sure no one was looking, he took off his mask and held the binoculars to his face.

_Now, where did you go? _Loki thought as he was searching around the area.

_AH HA! There you are! I finally get to see you again, my good, childhood friend: Jack Darby. _

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUNNN. **

**SOOOOOOOO, how was it XD**

**Hope I didn't take too long. **

**PLLLLLLEEEEAAAASEEEE REVIEW. **

**Thanks for your support**


	7. Strange Angel

*_sniff* *sniff* *SOB* *SOB*_

A small raven haired boy was crouching in a corner at the park. It was completely deserted now, making his cries sound even louder. He never felt so alone.

"HEY! LOOK OUT, DUM – DUM. TAKE EVASIVE ACTION NOW!" someone yelled.

The child looked up just in time for his head to get smacked down by a really **dense **ball.

"Ow" the kid whispered as he was lying on the floor.

"Are you just gonna lie down there all day? Or do I have to carry you, crybaby?"

The kid sat up, while rubbing his head at the spot where he got hit.

"I'm not a crybaby" the kid timidly said.

"What was that?! I didn't hear you?! You got something to say, huh, CRYBABY!?

The kid clenched his fist at his side, and gritted his teeth. He knew this kid was older than him, he knew he would get beat up. But he didn't care.

"Yeah, my name isn't 'crybaby' it's JACK DARBY!"

Jack tackled the big kid in front of him and they started to wrestle. Jack roared as he tried to kick and punch him down. The other guy fought back too, and was having fun.

They were fighting for a long time. They didn't even know it was late, until the sun went down and it was dark.

They were both sitting together, against the swings, huffing and puffing, completely exhausted.

"HA, HA, You definitely know how to fight. Y'know, for such a little crybaby."

Jack was silent as he was hugging his knees, and blankly staring at the view in front of him: Nothing.

"Yup, you still have it."

"Have what?" Jack asked in a tired voice.

"Something really bad."

Jack looked at this kid closely this time, with curious eyes he noticed that he had ash – blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, and he was a little taller than him.

Jack finally asked "what?"

"Go home, I'll tell you your problem later."

Jack gave him a confused and worried look as he stood up. The other guy noticed this and reassured him.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a piece of my infinite wisdom and knowledge for free. A little something for the amusing entertainment" the guy said with a smirk.

**- ( ****_End of Flashback_****) -**

Loki couldn't help but laugh at his own memories and thoughts.

_Now, where are you Jack Darby?_

He jumped down from the roof of the building, and after making a nice landing, he took of his big, purple cape and he whipped it around himself, and now he was wearing a totally different outfit suited for casual clothing:

He was wearing an indigo/blue hoodie with a pure white denim jacket on top which had a lot of pockets. He was wearing dark, black jeans with a chain attached to the side. And he had on black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers on. His hair was still ash-blonde/ platinum, clear white skin, and crystal blue eyes.

When he was done with his appearance, he looked at a car, saw his reflection and thought:

_My God! I look Gorgeous! Beautiful! Fantastic! Perfect! I should take off my mask and cape more often, just go with my natural good looks. _

After he was done checking himself out, he looked for Jack.

"So, Jack, what does my partner see in you? It's obvious she should pay more attention to me" Loki mumbled to himself as he was searching.

Loki then walks to an alley next to the school, and noticed two guys, a car, and a familiar motorcycle there.

He blends into the shadows as he observes.

"C'mon what are you?! A wuss?!" Loki notices a guy with raven – black hair just staring down the red – hair with freckles.

"Why don't you fight already?!" screamed Vince. Just as he was about to get ready to punch, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"What is it?!" screamed Vince as he turned his head around. Jack also noticed the person behind him, and stared with wide eyes.

"Excuse me," started Loki, "but you're not bullying him properly. First you have to mentally break him down, that way after you're done torturing and beating him, he wouldn't be able to get back up again" Loki finished with a charming and casual smile.

Jack didn't care what was going on in the world, until he knew he wasn't hallucinating after that weird, long monologue.

"LEO MCCLAIN!"

Jack shouted with such ferocity and disbelief in his voice.

Leo McClain only smirked and proudly stated another thing:

"IN THE FLESH! Feel free to bask in my divine glory, you dirty lowlifes. HAHAHAHAHAH."

* * *

Arcee was worried about Jack after receiving the call from Miko and Raf, that he doesn't want to come today. So she just thought she should keep an eye on him. She knew that she was right! The problem was how to get out of this mess with a bully, a psychopath, and with him in the middle.

Everyone in that alley, was now staring at Leo McClain as if he dropped from the sky. Vince was the one who snapped out of it first.

"Look Blondie, go away. I'm in a middle of a fight right now" ordered Vince.

Leo quietly walked away, so Vince was about to punch Jack again when:

"Ohhhhhhhhh, what's this thing? An ugly car? How can someone be so color blind? And really? Flames? That is sooo cliché."

Vince finally releases Jack, walk towards Leo, and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"What the hell do you know about cars?!" Vince angrily questioned.

Leo brushed off Vince's grip, and dusted off his jacket, as stood beside the car.

"Well, I know you might be cool if you put_ real_ flames on this thing. Like put some gasoline, (**which he pulled out of nowhere and started pouring all over the car) **then you light a little, tiny match, like this one (again** it popped out of nowhere)**, and just drop it in and – WALA! A flaming car! 3D version."

Vince starts freaking out.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY RIDE!"

"Ack, amateurs never appreciate true art" Leo commented in disgust.

"You are so dead for this" yelled out Vince as he runs off looking for a teacher. Leaving Leo and Jack alone, with a flaming car.

Jack blankly stared at Leo, leaving him feeling very uncomfortable. This silence lasted for another few minutes, until some people started to crowd around.

"You're going to jail for this" was the only thing Jack finally said.

"AH! You speak! Don't worry I'll definitely tell you your problem, for the second time, after this little magic show.

Leo McClain (a.k.a Loki) pulled out his purple cape from his sleeve, covered the car with the burning flames underneath, and said:

"Alakazam, Alakazoom, make this car BEAUTI – FOOM"

Then he pulls off the blanket as everyone gathered around with Vince.

The car was pink, with big, pretty flowers and hearts, and so much glitter. Nice flashing GLITTER!

"I bedazzled it too! Isn't it pretty?" Leo confidently asked as he looked at a solemn Jack who wasn't impressed.

While Leo was frowning at this, everyone else was laughing at Vince and his car. They were all taking pictures and posting it on the internet. Vince tried to hide his ride behind him, before giving up and driving away.

Leo turned his attention back to Jack, when he noticed that Jack was on his motorcycle.

"Okay, I have to admit – it's not one of my most sophisticated, and mind blowing illusions like I usually do. In fact this was pretty childish, but it was appropriate for the situation" Leo stated.

Jack was starting up the motorcycle, and was ready to drive away, when Leo went in front and got his foot stuck under the wheel.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH! MY FOOT! Is this any way to repay the guy who saved your life?!" Leo frantically questioned as he gave Jack the death glare.

"I would've been alright. Vince is nothing." Jack coldly stated.

"I'm talking about when we were kids. You still have it."

"What?!"

"The problem I mentioned before. You STILL have the eyes of a dead corpse."

Jack flinched in a painful way at Leo's comment, but quickly rode off. Away from him.

"Don't think you can run from me, Darby! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Leo desperately shouted before calming down, and walking away. He was whistling in a cheerful tune, knowing that Jack will come back soon.

* * *

"What in Kaon was that?" Acree questioned as they got closer to base.

"It's nothing" Jack said, wanting to drop the subject.

"Who was that kid?"

"I don't know."

"You shouted his name for everyone to hear."

"Then you know who that kid is. Question answered."

Arcee was this close to exploding at Jack. She didn't know why he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"He's just a strange guy, okay? A really weird stranger" Jack vaguely answered.

Arcee was getting irritated but decided to drop it.

_He'll tell me when he's ready. I hope. _

* * *

**At the Autobot Base (Hanger E)**

Raf was surfing the web on his laptop, while Miko was trying to squeeze out some information about the new boss.

"C'mon Bulk' what was the new head hancho like?"

Bulkhead shifted around nervously and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want her involve with that crazy dynamite.

"Bulk,' are you ignoring me?!" Miko asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ahhh, Miko" Bulkhead groaned, "You shouldn't get involved. This new boss is CRAZY! She is just way to … unpredictable. Besides, you never asked about the military's boss before.

"That's because they were always hiding behind a desk in their office, sending Agent Fowler with their messages. Don't you think it's kinda interesting that this one is actually interacting?"

"Kid, you do know that interesting isn't the same as good, right? I think the boss is interesting sure, but I don't need another 'sir' to report to. Much less have one look over my shoulder pads" Wheeljack concluded.

Miko gave them both a puppy dog look, as she clasped her hands together. She still wanted to know all the details.

Luckily for Bulkhead and Wheeljack, they were saved when Ultra Magnus assigned them recon duty, at the Desert with him.

Miko groaned as she gave up and sat next to Raf on the couch. She then noticed that Smokescreen kept looking at the shadows.

"What cha' doin' Smoke?" asked Miko

"Huh? Oh, um…. Nothing. I was just looking for dust bunnies! I hear they're really bad for our health."

And on that strange note, Smokescreen hastily took off into the hallways of the base.

Miko sent a confused look after him and felt very suspicious.

_Something is so going on here. I'm gonna find out what!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Raf was tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it?"

"Check this out. A bunch of people from school posted this online about a few minutes ago."

From his laptop, Raf showed Miko the picture of Vince's car: with its new makeover.

Miko bend over, laughing so hard that the Autobots that she was having an attack or something.

"AH – hahahahahhahaha, dude, I can't BELIEVE we weren't there for that! Who was the genius who did it?

"Oh, someone posted that up too. It looked like some Blonde kid did. See?"

Raf pushed the laptop on Miko's lap, so she can get a better look. It was definitely a blonde kid, posing next to his master piece.

Miko continued laughing as she checked out more pictures.

"I gotta see Vince's face about this. It's gonna be good!" she said with such enthusiasm.

Raf got up and looked at his cellphone, then ran down the steps to get to the hallways.

_"Where are you going, Raf?" _Bumblebee chirped as he was done practicing his blasters.

"I need to find my other spare glasses, or else my mom's gonna kill me. I think I left it here when I was helping out."

_"Okay, just don't get lost"_ Bumblebee chuckled as he got ready to get his next chore/assignment.

* * *

_This seemed vaguely familiar _thought Rafael, as he wander around in the middle of the compound.

_Hmmmm, last time I did this I found a scraplet. I hope nothing jumps out at me this time. _

Raf was getting nervous. It felt like something was stalking him.

_Nah, I mean, what are the chances that something is gonna happen -woah!_

Raf felt himself starting to fall into a **BIG **hole! As he was crashing down waiting for the impact to crack his skull, he shut his eyes tight… until he felt a strong grip on one of his shoes.

Raf noticed he was hung upside down, he looked up and gasped at what he saw.

It was a girl in a black outfit, wearing a white mask with eye holes. She was holding on to the ledge of the hole with her feet, so she would be able to reach him.

With a grunt, she threw Raf over the top and then did the same to herself with a good flip and an excellent landing.

Raf mouth was wide open as he stared at her with awe.

"That was amazing! Are you an acrobat?"

The girl offered her hand to him, and Raf got up on his feet.

"Thanks for saving me!" Raf humbly and excitedly said.

In response, the girl bend down and handed him the spare glasses.

"Hey! You found them! How did you know that I was looking for these?"

Raf looked around, up at the ceiling and all the dark corners really quick.

"Were you watching me? From all those hiding spots?"

The girl nodded her head. _This kid is smarter than he looks, especially at his age._

"Do the Autobots know about you?" Raf cautiously asks as he backs away slowly.

The girl nodded her head and sat down, crossed legged position, and set her sword down. Then she waved Raf over, to come sit with her.

Raf was at first reluctant, but then he thought:

_Why not? She did save my life. I should give her the benefit of the doubt._

Raf nervously sat three feet away from her. Then he asked "What's your name?"

The girl was silent for a moment. She knew, by Loki's orders, that she shouldn't let the kids know about her.

"What's the matter? Can you talk? Are you like 'Bee? You're not mute, are you?

Raf was getting worried, he could understand 'Bee just find, but a shadowy ninja girl? That's gonna be more complicated.

"My name is Mercy Coffin. I am a government secret, just like your friends. For your safety and mine, please don't let anyone know that you've been in contact with me. Not until they say it's alright."

"Woah! You can talk" Raf rejoiced happily, "So are you like a silent ninja?"

"I am a mercenary with skills similar to a ninja but, not quite exactly" Mercy bluntly stated.

"Why are you here with the Bots then?" Raf curiously asked.

She was silent again. Raf knew that she would be like this. It was starting to annoy even him.

"Please don't tell _anyone _about me. Or else your life will be in danger" Mercy said with a hint of fear in her voice. She kept thinking about the hole and how it got there.

"What?! Why?" Raf screeched jumping up from his spot.

"Think. You're not supposed to be a part of this, or any other government secret. If our handlers found out about you, I not sure what they will do, although I have an idea."

"Like what?" Raf nervously asked.

"You could be relocated. Possibly have your minds wipe of all the government info you're aware of. Or, you will be constantly watched for the rest of your life, until they find the perfect opportunity to tie up loose ends" Mercy simply stated like this was all natural.

Raf looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe how calm Mercy was knowing all of this.

"Look, it's not like I _want it _to happen. I just make it happen, under orders, that's all" Mercy meekly replied, feeling very ashamed.

Raf raised his eyebrows and gave her a confused look, but then inhaled and said

"You're strange but, really nice. I think. Thanks for everything, I promise to keep you a secret until the Bot's tell me about you" Raf promised with a smile.

That scene made Mercy give a small smile. Too bad it was hidden under her mask.

"Wait, what do you mean 'strange'?" Mercy questioned in an offensive tone.

"Well… you know…. Not _everyone _wears a creepy mask"

"Not everyone is a highly skilled assassin with the ability to kill without leaving a trace."

"…. Good Point."

With that last comment Raf ran back to where his friends were. Safe.

Mercy was wondering when Loki will reveal to the General about her. It felt nice talking to people again. Normal people. She would feel more comfortable if they weren't threaten because of her though.

She disappeared into the shadows before anyone else could see her. She heard a commotion near the entrance and she knew:

_Jack's here!_

* * *

**TA - DA **

**It's getting closer and closer people. Soon Mercy will meet everyone - and I mean ****_everyone XD_**

**What will Mercy do when Jack's there? **

**How will Miko react?**

**Will the Autobots mention about her to the kids, before General Roxanne find out?**

**Stay tune to find out! XD (I did that old t.v narration thing)**

**And yes, Loki's real name is Leo McClain. Pretty nice, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME (I wish I did), only my OCS and Plot.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
